1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat transfer analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engine components are oftentimes cooled to increase component durability. Typically, active cooling schemes are used that divert air from an associated compressor. Unfortunately, use of bleed air from a compressor has an adverse impact on the engine cycle, thereby increasing the importance of cooling efficiency.
To increase cooling efficiency, cooling features with extended surfaces are frequently added to components to increase heat transfer surface area and augment the intensity of convection. Examples include (but are not limited to) trip strips inside turbine blade cooling channels, pin fins used on combustor and exhaust liners, and pedestals used in turbine airfoil trailing edges. The accurate prediction of convective heat transfer for these cooling features at engine conditions, however, is difficult.